The wierd convo
by my name is POTTER
Summary: here is when Harry Ron nad Hermione is in a convo....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Harry Ron and that little wizard that always shows them both how to make magic was coming towards them. (Hermione)

She asked them what you two are doing

Over here. They said in a rash we are going to make a very good prank to the twins. Ok but how is that going to happen she asked?? Harry said we are going to but some roller-skates, when they are going down stairs after at the end of the stairs there will be some magic that Ron will do and turn them into…….? Ok

We are thinking

Of that can you give some advice to us? Ok she said you both idiots can't do something like this when they are going down stairs you can but some ice and make them and the whole school fall

All the way down and roll all the way down and after that make a magical sword and attack them. Now that

's what I call a prank guys but you need better ideas for this think. And will you shut up for one second?? Ron

Asked? (Hermione) no and why?

(Ron) ok who asked you to give us advices? (Harry) hmm Ron don't you rember we did. (Ron) ok sorry but I will find one day something. (Harry) Hermione we are not trying to make all the school fall down but we can use this idea, and the thing is that how and why are we going to make a MAGIC SWORD????? (Hermione) well so they can be really scared and run a way from you

Two. (Harry and Ron) but we don't want that to happen to them ok! (Hermione) well I will like to do that, and for my opinion you should add this or no never mind this will get you in

Very big trouble to you two.(harry) what is this

Thing? (Ron) yeah? Tell it. (Hermione) ok. It is

You make this prank to one of the teachers that will be funny! (Harry) what they won't kick us out of school.(Ron) for the first time I agree with Hermione the can dude. (Hermione) thanks for that. (Harry) ok fine I mean what is

The big deal (Ron)

Hey guys do you want to play truth or dare? (Hermione and Harry) well there is nothing to do so fine (Ron) ok who has a bottle?

(Harry) not me (Hermione) me too OMG!! Ron you don't have a bottle and you are asking us to play WTF!! I mean what is this!!

(Ron) ok I will go and

Take a bottle ok and you two stay over there (Harry and Hermione) ok we will (whispering to Harry) we will go right he can't find a bottle for a week to play this game! (Harry) maybe. (Ron) I can hear you guys (Hermione Shouting) how can you here us! You are like 20meters far away?? (Ron) well I have magical ears

To make me here ok (Harry) oh come on. Guys! (Hermione) ok then what did I told to Harry?

Tell me come on (Ron) that you……… should date with him! Haha that is the right one!! (Harry and Hermione) No that is not it (Ron) b, b, b, b, b, b, b, b, b, b, but how can that happen my guesses are always right aren't they? (Hermione) oh yeah sure!! (Ron) come on are we even going to play!? (Harry) OMG!! Let's go out, why are we even playing this stupid game??? (Hermione) because Ron wants to. (Ron) ok then we don't have to play that "stupid game" (Harry and Hermione) ok where are we going!? (Harry) to my room ok? (Hermione and Ron) but why?? (Harry) because I send a massage and it never came back but that isn't really thing the thing is that my** owl** is gone! For like a week and that creeps me out_!!!_ (Hermione) probably it's wondering around for food because you don't give any owl food or something. (Ron) no, no, no we feed him! (Hermione) with what? (Ron) Whiskas!! (Hermione) What! That's for cats you idiot probably you don't even know what is the meaning of the name!!! (Ron) **no….. **What is it?? (Hermione) it means "that this is not for any animals and plus **WARNING **not allowed for brainless **PEOPLE!** OK

_THE END!_

_People that are in this _

_Ron_

_Harry_

_Hermione,_

_Hermione= I know that this is…__…. But her name is also a WORD!!_

_With a meaning!! And that….so…..what!!!_

In this chapter there were no other characters

From the Movie but I hope that that HARRY POTTER DIES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own harry potter, but I did you would see what will

Happen in the movies!

This story is over the 5th book

But the only think is that Voldemord

Dies at last! Haha!

Harry guys! My owl has return. Hermione good for you, I hope that you

Understood that

You should

Not feed that

Thing cat food

Ok! Ron and Harry ok Harry my owl is not

a thing ok! (Hermione) yeah what ever ok, and Ron where do

You live now?

Ron in the

Same place Hermione oh…. Harry guys

Come on the time is 5 o'clock in the morning and we are not allow + the school will

Start only in 1 hour, come on go to, go to bed!!

Hermione fine "MOM" I'll go my room. Ron do you know what?

Harry and Hermione no what is it?? Ron it is….. That I have a mouse!!!!

Hermione you already have 1 you damass! Harry look! Its Voldemord is coming towards us!

Run For Your Lives!!

Voldemort you guys what's up? Harry WTF! Is this Ron yeah! Hermione hey

Voldemord! Voldemort yes.

Hermione well technically you should

Be fighting with us right now isn't it true? Harry and Ron yeah or

Are you scared of us?

Voldemrot no!

Ron and where are your bodyguards huh?

Voldemort well when we

Were coming over here

Some kind of things were coming towards us but they

Couldn't shoot me but my guys are in hell probably right now.

Ron oh, ok then why

Did you come over here?

It's just 5 o'clock in the morning! Hermione oh Ron

Stop well, well, well thanks for coming or Harry

That is our "MOM"

Was making us go to sleep.

Harry hey what are you saying to me, in the beginning of the sentence

You could say NO AFENCE or something? Hermione but I didn't say so.

Voldemort ok, ok! Can you tell me where is the room of the  
head of the school? (Harry) right there next door, and why are you going to go

Inside there??

Voldemort hmm…. Just to tell him happy B-day ok Harry oh ok but if

You better be quite because he will

Wake up and the surprise will end up

Bad for you and us

. Hermione hey! You idiots why do we let him

And + it's

Not his birthday his birthday is at

April 30th ok! And you 2 stupid idiots were going to let him go

And in and **kill him!!** Harry I knew that he was going

To go in and **kill him!** I was just acting

So we can shoot him when his back is turned!

Ok

And now he knows it all because of you!

Hermione oh! Fine yeah so good plan but it won't work anyway.

Ron look his entering the room!!

Harry beeee isss g, g, g, going to bite you come on inspecta!

Voldemort it hearts a lot!! (Yeah sure you don't even

Know how to do magic in his mind)! Hermione Harry it is like this inspectory!

Voldemort Noooo! I will die!! Noooooooo.....!

Characters

Harry

Ron

Hermione

Voldemort


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Twins) Fred and George Weasley**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Ron hi Hermione, how was the test? Hermione the test is tomorrow

Don't you know that? Ron ok you don't have to get mad

For every reason. Hermione I am not getting mad I am just

Telling you that way.

Harry hi guys how are you two doing? Hermione nothing trying to make **Ron** understand that the test is tomorrow but it will take me a day so can you tell him?

Harry ok, look **Ron** the thing is that the test is tomorrow at Madame. Pomfry's class,

Do you understand me? Ron ok the test is tomorrow but who the heck is Madame. Pomfry? Hermione thanks god that he understood the test, now tell him who

Is Madame. Pomfry ok? Harry ok but why should I tell him

Can't you tell him that?

Hermione I can but he doesn't understand me so….. Harry ok, look** Ron** Madame. Pomfry is the teacher that turns into a cat ok. Ron oh... now I remember. But when was the test? Hermione OMG!!! You tell him something he understands

But when you tell

Him another thing he forgets what the first one was we told. Gosh!!

Harry uh… Hermionenot was ok; I told him everything in this sentence.

Hermione ok. So want to... Fred and George hey guys. Harry

Ron and Hermione hey.

Fred the prank that you guys did to us and the whole school was so cool but

Some kids wanted you two for something??

George and is was for breaking your bones

And there was something that I don't remember it but

It can be something like this.

"We are going to take **Harry's Ron's** and** Hermione's**

Bones of and give them to a bad guy or give them to an animal.

Hermione hey! For what reason are they going to take **MY** bones of. For what reason?? Fred Well because** Ron **told them that we made a very good **prank **on you

With me Harry and Hermione. Hermione nooooooooo I will kill you Ron!!! Harry ok, everybody stay with no panic. And just continue there normal life and be happy.

George and they said that they will get you three at 0:00 o'clock when everybody is sleeping at that time.

Ron Harry and Hermione ooh, but why today midnight couldn't it be in an other day??

George because they wanted to take revenge over your three

As fasts they can.

Hermione but this not fair at all!!!!

Harry look guys the only escape from this is that

We need to go and tell the school's teachers.

George well…. The teachers are in this thing as the others.

Hermione hey is Ron crying or something??

Ron NO! (In a crying noise)

Oh sure.

Harry will you two stop for a sec1 we have bigger problems than this!! Fred guys want to play truth or dare??

Ron George and Harry oh yeah! Sure

Hermione like you said Harry we have bigger problems but ok then.

Harry so ok... Where is the bottle?? Fred here's one.

It turns and turns and stops right at Ron! Hermione ok Ron truth or dare?? Ron I choose dare.

Hermione ok so what can I make a dare for him???  
oh, oh you will run all the school and go to Malfoy

And say this " Hey Malfoy you are a idiot because you and these people with you can't beat me by magic and by fighting" Ron NO Way!!!!

Hermione well you must do it because it's a dare.

**In the next chapter the truth and dare will **

**Be continuing because the author has run at of ideas SO it's time to say…**

**The End…..**

**(IT IS TRUE)…..**


End file.
